omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gogeta
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= Character Synopsis Gogeta (ゴジータ 'Gojīta') is the resulting fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice containing both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Like his Potara counterpart, Vegito, he is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the whole Dragon Ball franchise. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A '| '''3-A '| '''3-A Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Gender: Male Age: 30 Minutes at most Classification: '''Saiyan, Metamoran Fusion '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Gogeta to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Master Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can locate others by reading their ki, detect malicious intent, difference in power levels, and beings in different dimensions), Analytical Prediction, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pressure Points, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Reactive Power Level, Rage Power, Transformation, Teleportation, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Self-Destruction, Statistics Amplification (Should be capable of using Kaio-ken to greatly enhance his capabilities by potentially up to twenty times or more), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Attack Reflection, Spatial and Time Manipulation (Transported himself and Broly into another dimension and shattered multiple of them until they transported themselves back to Earth), Electricity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves.), Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God) as a Super Saiyan Blue Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Considered to be superior to SSB Goku.) | '''Universe Level '(Fought evenly with Super Saiyan Broly) | At Least 'Universe Level '(Stomped Full Power Super Saiyan Broly who was stated by Son Goku to be stronger than Beerus.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Considered to be superior to SSB Goku.) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Super Saiyan Broly.) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster than Super Saiyan Broly.) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal | Universal | At least Universal Durability: Universe Level '| '''Universe Level '| At Least '''Universe Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, 'Universal' with ki blasts, attacks, and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range, 'Universal' with ki blasts, attacks, and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range, 'At least '''Universal '''with ki blasts, attacks, and Instant Transmission 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(With a combination of Goku's prodigal skill and Vegeta's cunning, Gogeta is an extremely intelligent individual when it comes to combat, with skill that is matched only by the greatest of opponents. He should possess Goku's mastery of ki and understanding of the Super Saiyan transformations and their costs and his ability to effortlessly replicate other ki-based techniques, along with Vegeta's cunning and skill at reading his opponents' movements.) '''Weaknesses: Gogeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Metamoran Fusion can only last for up to thirty minutes at most. Versions: Base | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan Blue Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood and nature as a Metamoran fusion, Ki acts as the source of Gogeta's incredible power and abilities. Possessing an immensely high power due to his fusee's rivalry, Gogeta has access to a ridiculous amount of power and has knowledge of all his fusee's techniques, alongside a host of his own. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which Gogeta unsurprisingly possesses. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Gogeta uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Gogeta putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Gogeta. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet, and one of the techniques that Gogeta should have inherited from him. It greatly increases Gogeta's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Gogeta should be capable of pushing his Kaio-ken to a maximum of x20, if not higher. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Gogeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Gogeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Gogeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. After his Super Saiyan Blue Super Evolution, Vegeta became powerful enough to use this technique without dying. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku and Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Gogeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Gogeta can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Gogeta can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Gogeta should have inherited this ability as well. *'Stardust Breaker:' One of Gogeta's most powerful attacks, which he uses by dashing towards his opponent and hitting them with a barrage of blows so fast they seem to be invisible. Then, while they're dazed by his violent assault, Gogeta creates a rainbow-colored sphere of energy, which he throws straight through his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fusions Category:Toei Animation Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Saiyans Category:Parents Category:Protagonist Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Telepaths Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Rage Power Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Destructors Category:Regenerators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 3